elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2014
02:39 <Кистрел Дикин> Шыстирёнка - величайший адепт Насубарупаедуи! 03:15 <Тарракот> Ботеста, привет) 03:20 <Кистрел Дикин> Кревед %)) 02:39 <Кистрел Дикин> Шыстирёнка - величайший адепт Насубарупаедуи! 03:15 <Тарракот> Ботеста, привет) 03:20 <Кистрел Дикин> Кревед %)) 03:23 <Тарракот> Поспал?) 03:23 <Кистрел Дикин> Ога 03:24 <Тарракот> Днем?) 03:24 <Кистрел Дикин> Угу днём )) 03:24 <Тарракот> А ночь?))) 03:25 <Кистрел Дикин> недавно проснулся, вот кажется скоро утро у меня будет 03:25 <Тарракот> А скоолько у тебя счас?)) 03:26 <Кистрел Дикин> почти 6 утра 03:26 <Тарракот> 8 30 03:27 <Тарракот> А почему ты в модеры пойти не хочешь?) 03:28 <Кистрел Дикин> Я иногда мелкую работу техника выполняю, а Ши и Крус без меня с форумом справятся. И конечно, у нас же есть Ииши и Лелу %) 03:29 <Тарракот> Вообще я на форум хотел %%) 03:30 <Тарракот> Но там мест нет)) 03:31 <Кистрел Дикин> ну в чате несколько проще: тут логгер есть, который будет в доказательство для аргументации бана... а на форуме бурления должны продолжаться чтоб ресурс жил... и очень тонкая грань когда тему надо захлопнуть, или дать юзерам бурлить дальше... 03:32 <Тарракот> Хах) 03:32 <Тарракот> Бурлить)) 03:34 <Тарракот> Через 15 минут сваливаю ::( 03:34 <Кистрел Дикин> Тема:52290 - вот здесь наглядно... и чтоб тему закрыть - порой приходится её слить в оффтоп, чтоб паралелльно проверить логику собеседника 03:34 <Кистрел Дикин> я буду тут 03:35 <Тарракот> ::) Это хорошо) 03:36 <Тарракот> Я себе профессиональные права делаю, вот сегодня с утра практика 03:36 <Тарракот> Причем мне вышла и легковуха и грузовик 03:36 <Тарракот> Что то выбрать надо.. 03:36 <Тарракот> Как считаешт, на чем выезжать? 03:36 <Тарракот> На легковой у меня легко получается, а грузовик.. Двойной выжим, мрак 03:38 <Кистрел Дикин> я лично малость к зелёным отношусь... не пойми неправильно, но мне кагбэ антиутопия всемирная не нравится, например персональный транспорт... а вот грузовой например - я считаю полезным и выгодным 03:39 <Тарракот> Думаешь, на грузовик? 03:40 <Кистрел Дикин> ну потом пересесть на легковой всё-равно проще, чем с легкового на грузовой 03:40 <Тарракот> Спасибо за мнение) 03:41 <Чай Липтон> Здаров. 03:41 <Тарракот> Привет, Липтон 03:41 <Кистрел Дикин> Кревед Липтон! %)) 03:43 <Чай Липтон> http://m.vk.com/troncherepov 03:44 <Тарракот> Лан, логгер, побег я) 03:36 <Тарракот> На легковой у меня легко получается, а грузовик.. Двойной выжим, мрак 03:38 <Кистрел Дикин> я лично малость к зелёным отношусь... не пойми неправильно, но мне кагбэ антиутопия всемирная не нравится, например персональный транспорт... а вот грузовой например - я считаю полезным и выгодным 03:39 <Тарракот> Думаешь, на грузовик? 03:40 <Кистрел Дикин> ну потом пересесть на легковой всё-равно проще, чем с легкового на грузовой 03:40 <Тарракот> Спасибо за мнение) 03:41 <Чай Липтон> Здаров. 03:41 <Тарракот> Привет, Липтон 03:41 <Кистрел Дикин> Кревед Липтон! %)) 03:43 <Чай Липтон> http://m.vk.com/troncherepov 03:44 <Тарракот> Лан, логгер, побег я) 06:27 <Тарракот> Сет нуп ::D 06:27 <Тарракот> Сет нуп ::D 07:04 <Гаруст> И опять таки пррривет вам... 07:07 <Тарракот> Здаров 07:27 <Тарракот> Как ты?) 07:28 <Гаруст> Плохо... 07:29 <Тарракот> Что такое? 07:30 <Гаруст> Я жив... 07:30 <Тарракот> Похмелье?)))) 07:31 <Гаруст> Нет... 07:31 <Тарракот> А что тогда.. 07:32 <Гаруст> Таким мы не промышляем... 07:33 <Тарракот> Ну что такое 07:07 <Тарракот> Здаров 07:27 <Тарракот> Как ты?) 07:28 <Гаруст> Плохо... 07:29 <Тарракот> Что такое? 07:30 <Гаруст> Я жив... 07:30 <Тарракот> Похмелье?)))) 07:31 <Гаруст> Нет... 07:31 <Тарракот> А что тогда.. 07:32 <Гаруст> Таким мы не промышляем... 07:33 <Тарракот> Ну что такое 07:07 <Тарракот> Здаров 07:27 <Тарракот> Как ты?) 07:28 <Гаруст> Плохо... 07:29 <Тарракот> Что такое? 07:30 <Гаруст> Я жив... 07:30 <Тарракот> Похмелье?)))) 07:31 <Гаруст> Нет... 07:31 <Тарракот> А что тогда.. 07:32 <Гаруст> Таким мы не промышляем... 07:33 <Тарракот> Ну что такое 09:24 <Тарракот> --- 10:03 <Гаруст> Угу... 09:24 <Тарракот> --- 10:03 <Гаруст> Угу... 10:05 <Тарракот> Чу? 10:06 <Гаруст> Да ничего уж наверное, забыл я ;) 10:07 <Тарракот> Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо :) 10:29 Здрасте всем) 10:30 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 10:30 <Тарракот> Здарова, дружище) 10:30 Рад всех видеть 10:31 <Тарракот> Взаимно)Я всех рад тут видеть) 10:32 Я тут читаю Путеводитель по Империи. Как же у меня ушло много бумаги на его распечатку. 10:32 Самим МК написан :D 10:33 <Тарракот> Зачем тебе он?)) И да, я минут 5 его назад читал 10:33 Для получения новой информации. 10:33 <Тарракот> А распечатывать зачем? 10:34 Не люблю читать в электронном виде. 10:34 <Тарракот> Биографию Барензии почитай)) 10:34 <Тарракот> Или про Потему 10:34 Нее, там все ложь. Правда описана в Подлинной Барензии. 10:35 <Тарракот> Симмаха жалко(( 10:35 Вот ее я читал) 10:35 Ага. 10:35 Про Эйренн бы такую же. 10:36 <Тарракот> Барензия - позор 10:36 <Тарракот> Позор всех Данмеров 10:36 Why? 10:36 Она отличная королева. 10:37 <Тарракот> Я не про титулы, а про личность) 10:37 Она сделала только хорошее данмерам. 10:38 <Тарракот> А похищение посоха?) 10:38 Ну не она же его похищала 10:38 И не Джагарн Танг 10:39 <Тарракот> Джагар Тарн 10:39 Нее 10:39 <Тарракот> Она помогала 10:39 Соловей. 10:39 <Тарракот> А соловей кто? 10:39 Вернее, один из них. 10:39 <Тарракот> Джагар Тарн и есть 10:39 Соловьи. 10:39 Нет, не Джагарн Танг. 10:39 <Тарракот> Перечитай внимательнее 10:40 Барензия не хотела признаваться, что вор соблазнил ее и украл посох, 10:40 Это был один из соловьев 10:41 Он потом ближе к Скайриму переехал 10:41 <Тарракот> Сейчас я найду эту строчку в книге и скину 10:41 Это уже в другой кние говорится 10:43 Потом его нашла его дочь 10:43 От Барензии 10:43 Она потом тоже стала соловьем 10:43 А потом на свет появилась внучка Барензии, Карлия. 10:44 <Тарракот> «Я так и знала!» — Барензия встала и постаралась скрыть свое волнение. Соловей — Джагар Тарн! О, да он настоящий демон! Дьявольски коварен. И очень умён. Он организовал их поражение просто безупречно. Симмах, мой Симмах…! 10:44 <Тарракот> 10:45 Я уже говорил 10:45 <Тарракот> Подлинная Барензия, т. 5 10:45 Она не хотела признаваться, в том, что это был какой-то вор и сказала, что это был Джагарн Танг 10:46 <Тарракот> Мда.. 10:46 Это описывается в книгах Галла, кстати. 10:46 <Тарракот> Эдвир откинулся на спинку кресла, пронзительно глядя на неё. «Вы знаете? Вы не подшучиваете над безумцем?» 10:46 <Тарракот> 10:46 <Тарракот> «Уверяю вас, милорд, я не шучу». Она глубоко вздохнула. «Как вы думаете, кто выдаёт себя за императора?» 10:46 <Тарракот> 10:46 <Тарракот> «Имперский боевой маг, Джагар Тарн». 10:46 <Тарракот> «А. Милорд, вы случайно никогда не слышали о некоем Соловье?» 10:46 <Тарракот> 10:46 <Тарракот> «Да, Миледи, приходилось. Я и мои союзники полагаем, что это один и тот же человек — предатель Тарн». 10:47 Ну так она заподозрила потом, что вор служил Джагарну. 10:47 <Тарракот> ... 10:48 Подлинная Барензия записана имперским ученым на воспоминаниях Барензии. 10:49 Она же посещала дворец 10:50 Получается, что Танг нанял наемника, тот выманил у Барензии нужную информацию и скрылся. 10:50 Об этом знала ее внучка. 10:51 Карлия. 10:51 Рассказала Галлу, а тот написал об этом книжку. 10:51 <Тарракот> Тебе бы детективы писать 10:51 :) 10:51 <Тарракот> Никакая Донцова не сравнится 10:51 А вот щас было обидно :с 10:52 <Тарракот> ::Р 10:52 <Тарракот> ::P 10:50 Получается, что Танг нанял наемника, тот выманил у Барензии нужную информацию и скрылся. 10:50 Об этом знала ее внучка. 10:51 Карлия. 10:51 Рассказала Галлу, а тот написал об этом книжку. 10:51 <Тарракот> Тебе бы детективы писать 10:51 :) 10:51 <Тарракот> Никакая Донцова не сравнится 10:51 А вот щас было обидно :с 10:52 <Тарракот> ::Р 10:52 <Тарракот> ::P 10:54 Ладно, почитаю немного этого Путеводителя и вернусь 10:54 <Гаруст> А разве не :ur: ? 10:55 <Тарракот> Ок 10:55 <Гаруст> :З 10:56 <Гаруст> :crazy: 10:57 <Тарракот> Ты чу? 11:02 <Гаруст> Мне плохо :doge: 11:02 <Тарракот> Опять? 11:03 <Гаруст> Снова :З 11:03 <Тарракот> Чу там у тебя? 11:05 <Гаруст> Много чегггго... 11:05 <Тарракот> Слухаю) 11:05 <Гаруст> :mew: 11:07 <Гаруст> Не могу :batman: 11:15 <Тарракот> Привет, Чай 11:15 <Чай Липтон> Здарова 11:15 <Чай Липтон> Жаль Серпа 11:16 <Тарракот> Кого? 11:17 <Чай Липтон> Я до этого то-холерика-то-меланхолика довел окончательно до... Потери психики 11:17 <Тарракот> :) 11:17 всем привет 11:17 <Чай Липтон> Хотя он был мне хорошим другом 11:17 <Тарракот> Привет, NMamont 11:18 помогите у меня Соратники психуют 11:18 не хотят меня принимать к себе 11:18 <Чай Липтон> Они Серпы 11:18 <Тарракот> Что говорят? 11:18 они чайки 11:18 <Гаруст> Значит ты плох... 11:18 <Чай Липтон> Серп меня изолировали от себя 11:18 в то и дело 11:18 ничего не говорят 11:18 <Чай Липтон> Изолировал 11:18 сначала завис квест поговорите с предводителями 11:19 говорит то никтоне хотел 11:19 нашел решение 11:19 player.setobjectivecompleted CompanionsRadiantMiscObjective 10 1. 11:19 но 11:19 теперь след квест тупо не появляется 11:20 <Тарракот> Добавь консолькой 11:20 <Тарракот> Может, моды какие то порят? 11:20 <Тарракот> Какие стоят? 11:20 сборка Аронда, там куча всего 11:21 что может портить? 11:21 посмотрю в листе 11:21 <Тарракот> Не наю.. Если честно, я далек от решения багов.. Я лишь модер.. Спроси лучше Ника, Плиззи или Пламенного у них на стенке 11:22 <Тарракот> Они точно помогут 11:22 а как след квест запустить то? 11:22 консолью 11:22 и второе 11:22 <Чай Липтон> Хз 11:22 кто знает что случилось и ENB 11:23 после ласт апа дров на энвидию 11:23 d3d9.dll не нравится системе 11:42 Привет, Тарракот. 11:43 ---- 11:22 а как след квест запустить то? 11:22 консолью 11:22 и второе 11:22 <Чай Липтон> Хз 11:22 кто знает что случилось и ENB 11:23 после ласт апа дров на энвидию 11:23 d3d9.dll не нравится системе 11:42 Привет, Тарракот. 11:43 ---- 11:44 <Тарракот> Привет, Олег) 11:45 <Гаруст> Угу, прривет человек... 11:49 Я не человек. FAIL 11:49 <Тарракот> Он Каджит)) 11:49 <Тарракот> Ваш Кэп))) 11:50 Здраститя! 11:50 <Тарракот> Собирается народ :)) Привет, Данил) 11:51 О, привет! 11:52 <Тарракот> Схожу за фисташками)Ведите себя хорошо!)) 11:55 Фисташки. Фисташки это хорошо. 12:00 <Данмер> Привет 12:01 <Гаруст> Пррривет, обоим.. 12:17 <Тарракот> Туть 12:17 <Данмер> О, чер. Выспался сегодня?) Вчера в 4 лег. 12:17 <Тарракот> В 5ом магазине ток нашел 12:17 <Тарракот> Привет, Паш 12:18 <Тарракот> Печаль... 12:19 <Данмер> Я слоупок 12:19 <Данмер> А точнее мой интернет 12:19 <Тарракот> 1050 стоят( 12:20 <Тарракот> Зато пощелкаю)) 12:20 <Данмер> Фисташки? 12:20 <Тарракот> Ага 12:21 <Тарракот> Жить без них не могу) 12:21 <Тарракот> Подходи, пощелкаем... 12:21 <Данмер> Я тебе "привет" посылал, так и не отправилось( интернет тупит. 12:22 <Тарракот> Ничу страшного)У меня тоже такое бывает 12:23 <Данмер> Где ты живёшь? Где это такие фисташки.. 12:23 <Данмер> Дорогие. 12:23 <Тарракот> В профиле написано) 12:25 <Тарракот> Я за фисташки жизнь отдам) Какой там косарь) 12:26 <Данмер> ) 12:26 <Тарракот> Чу, как дела?) 12:28 <Данмер> Теперь надо зарабатывать. На зельях буду, мне вчера ночью в чате подсказало. 12:29 <Данмер> Деньги кончились 12:29 <Данмер> Опять первое сообщение не дошло) 12:29 <Тарракот> В скайримке? 12:30 <Данмер> Конечно) 12:30 <Тарракот> Можно железную руду в золото превращать 12:31 <Тарракот> Ковать кольца с камнями и толкать4 12:31 <Данмер> Я дом строю, и у меня деньги кончились. 12:32 <Данмер> И с магией не так хорошо.. 12:33 <Данмер> Я за вора играю. 12:33 <Тарракот> Давно я по серьезу в скайримке не бегал 12:29 <Тарракот> В скайримке? 12:30 <Данмер> Конечно) 12:30 <Тарракот> Можно железную руду в золото превращать 12:31 <Тарракот> Ковать кольца с камнями и толкать4 12:31 <Данмер> Я дом строю, и у меня деньги кончились. 12:32 <Данмер> И с магией не так хорошо.. 12:33 <Данмер> Я за вора играю. 12:33 <Тарракот> Давно я по серьезу в скайримке не бегал 12:34 <Данмер> У меня вообще 2 перса) 12:34 <Тарракот> Оба данмеры?) 12:35 <Данмер> И на обоих прохожу по-серьезу 12:35 <Тарракот> Я ни разу не проходил его) 12:36 У меня один персонаж. Создал нового, так как с пиратки на лицензию перешёл. 12:36 <Тарракот> У меня есть и пиратка на пусском, и коллекционка на инглтше 12:36 <Данмер> Нет, один данмер-маг, другой босмер-вор. 12:37 <Тарракот> Пиратка на русском и коллекционка на инглише 12:37 <Тарракот> Приветик, Лелушка 12:37 :\o 12:38 <Тарракот> Как ты вовремя))))Мну уже скоро уходит.. 12:38 <Данмер> Привет. 12:41 <Тарракот> . 12:43 Привет! 12:43 <Тарракот> Всем пока) Ушел на занятия 12:43 я тоже долго сегодня не буду, ибо спать хочу. 12:43 Удачи! 12:44 Прочитал сейчас "Всем пока) Ушел на занятия, ибо спать хочу" 12:44 <Данмер> Привет, Чер. Пока, Пал. 12:45 <Данмер> Ты не спал? 12:53 <Чай Липтон> Прив 12:53 :\o 12:54 <Чай Липтон> Охреневаю от графона в Shadow of Mordor 12:55 По ней вики есть. Плизирим над ней сейчас работает. Нэ хочешъ присаидинится? 12:55 <Гаруст> Ммм, пррривет тем кого я не вввидел... 12:56 <Чай Липтон> Как-то лень. 01:08 Здрасте всем 01:09 И тебе не хворать. 01:12 здаров всем 01:13 Привет, кот-ниндзя 01:13 Как успехи? 01:14 нормал а у тя 01:14 Тоже неплохо 01:15 Все поуходили ::( 01:15 я пытаюсь починить компютер упал и корпусу конец пишу с запасного 01:16 Корпусу... А я прочитал Корпрусу. :facepalm: 01:16 <Чай Липтон> Котониндзя,канал в ютубе есть чтоли? 01:16 даааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааа 01:16 <Чай Липтон> Ссыль 01:16 ага, кстати, я не находил. 01:17 видео пока нет я сказал почему 01:17 <Чай Липтон> Програм нет? 01:18 корпус сломался з запасного пишу 01:18 <Чай Липтон> Пинял 01:18 я делаю комикс но не могу нати художника 01:19 докеша рисовать умееш 01:19 ? 01:19 На уровне 1 класса ::( 01:20 я на уровне нулевого 01:20 Пичалька... 01:20 <Чай Липтон> Я еле еле 01:20 ну не всем дано 01:21 докеша а какая история у твоего протагониста после скайрима???????????????????????????????????? 01:21 <Чай Липтон> Ибо у меня левая рука рабочая, правая кривая и четырехпалая, а я мышкой работаю с помощью правой руки. 01:21 не догнал 01:21 <Чай Липтон> Х-Х 01:22 емммммммммм(ушел тихо) 01:23 че делаете 01:23 Кот-ниндзя, я еще не закончил играть. Я на половине забросил. 01:23 <Чай Липтон> Котониндзя, тебе на бумаге надо рисовать или с помощью паинта или фотошопа? 01:21 <Чай Липтон> Ибо у меня левая рука рабочая, правая кривая и четырехпалая, а я мышкой работаю с помощью правой руки. 01:21 не догнал 01:21 <Чай Липтон> Х-Х 01:22 емммммммммм(ушел тихо) 01:23 че делаете 01:23 Кот-ниндзя, я еще не закончил играть. Я на половине забросил. 01:23 <Чай Липтон> Котониндзя, тебе на бумаге надо рисовать или с помощью паинта или фотошопа? 01:23 как угодно лишбе хорошо 01:24 <Чай Липтон> Лол 01:24 <Чай Липтон> На бумаге нормально 01:24 А как собираетесь комикс выпускать - тоже на бумаге? :) 01:24 <Чай Липтон> А про что тебе комикс нужен? 01:25 про скарим конешно 01:25 Тогда тебя уже давно опередили. 01:26 а еще я хочу выпустит минисерию про тамриель будего 01:26 <Чай Липтон> Я не гарантирую, но попробую. Сюжет какой? =) 01:28 ну довакин каджыт имени меня стал новым императором и сюжет идет после его смерти в дальоком будущем в изменоьной версии нашего настоящего с расами и городами из tes 01:29 <Чай Липтон> Ок, а про скурим ты что хотел? 01:29 The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Правила чата#.D0.A0.D0.B5.D0.BA.D0.BE.D0.BC.D0.B5.D0.BD.D0.B4.D0.B0.D1.86.D0.B8.D0.B8 01:29 "Ошибки затрудняют понимание сообщения и могут раздражать участников обсуждения." 02:11 <Гаруст> И потом мне пытался доказать что именно "Ганнибалом"... 02:11 Ух ты. Это, наверное, интересно. 02:11 <Гаруст> Угу... 02:13 <Гаруст> При этом ещё твердил что любое поедание трупов это каннибализм в Скайриме =_= 02:13 <Гаруст> Как то так... 02:13 <Гаруст> До сих 02:13 <Чай Липтон> Бред 02:13 пор? 02:14 <Гаруст> До сих пор смеюсь...* 02:14 <Гаруст> Как вспоомню, а было эттто недели 2-3 наззззад... 02:15 Чётки нннада? 02:15 <Гаруст> Ммм? 02:15 <Гаруст> В общем меня он очень повесссселил... 02:15 Зачем так ммммного буков? 02:15 Ты ничего не поймёшь, Каджит. 02:15 <Гаруст> Тяну некоторрррые... 02:16 Аргонианнннин? 02:16 <Гаруст> И всссё, не помню уже почему ;) 02:16 <Гаруст> И это тожжже... 02:16 <Гаруст> Ну ладненько, пойду поем :З 02:17 Меня до сих пор убивает фраза каджиток Морровинда "Незнакуомый ззаппах...." 02:17 "Аргонианнннин?" 02:17 Отыгрыш Аргонианина был настолько силён, что остался навсегда... 02:18 <Чай Липтон> В бане 02:19 Кто? 02:20 <Чай Липтон> "Остался навсегда в бане под 1000000°С" как бы 02:25 slowpoke slow.... Slowpoke don't understand you... 02:27 <Гаруст> Of course... 02:28 What?.. 02:30 "Slowpoke don't understand you..." 02:30 Doesn't ведь... 02:30 :O/ 02:30 :\o 02:30 <Чай Липтон> Мды 02:30 <Чай Липтон> :o/ 02:32 :o| 02:32 <Гаруст> Пррривет.... 02:32 ай 02:32 <Чай Липтон> Химию и литературу сделал, теперь пора устроить титаническую работу. 02:33 <Гаруст> Спать? 02:33 ? 02:33 <Гаруст> Ну, титаническая работа... 02:34 <Гаруст> :crazy: 02:34 <Гаруст> Уэх, да, нужно полежать... 02:34 <Чай Липтон> :cr: 02:35 <Чай Липтон> Такьнадо. 02:38 <Чай Липтон> Страницу надо называть Участник:Чай Липтон/chathacks.js или wikia.js? 02:42 Ermac! Mortal Kombat! 02:43 Что тут происходит 02:57 --- 02:57 <Гаруст> Ух какие лаги... 02:57 --- 02:57 <Гаруст> Ух какие лаги... 04:05 <Тарракот> Привет всем, друзья 04:07 <Гаруст> Мммм, и опять пррривет... 04:08 <Тарракот> Привет) Ну как ты? 04:09 <Гаруст> Плохо, вот думаю поссспать... 04:12 <Гаруст> Ладддно, удачки вам, пойду я... 04:12 <Тарракот> Давай 04:15 <Чай Липтон> Ура, работает!!! 04:23 Здрасте переигрываю уже 10 11 раз 04:23 за кого мне вступить 04:23 Империя или Братья бури 04:27 <Тарракот> Империя 04:27 <Тарракот> Таки да, привет, Batyrbek 04:33 <Тарракот> --- 04:41 <Тарракот> --- 04:12 <Гаруст> Ладддно, удачки вам, пойду я... 04:12 <Тарракот> Давай 04:15 <Чай Липтон> Ура, работает!!! 04:23 Здрасте переигрываю уже 10 11 раз 04:23 за кого мне вступить 04:23 Империя или Братья бури 04:27 <Тарракот> Империя 04:27 <Тарракот> Таки да, привет, Batyrbek 04:33 <Тарракот> --- 04:41 <Тарракот> --- 04:58 <Тарракот> Здарова, Дань 05:19 :o/ здрасте всем 05:24 <Кистрел Дикин> шыстирёнка на месте, гут. 05:24 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 05:27 <Тарракот> Привет, Плиззи) 05:27 <Тарракот> Извинити,мая отходилЪ) 05:27 Привет, Тарракот) 05:27 привет, Сетч!) 05:27 шыстирёнка %) 05:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Хууди парднер, трай мориарти. Бэст дринкс он зэ кэпитал вэйстлэнд! 05:30 <Кистрел Дикин> хауди * 05:30 <Тарракот> О_о 05:31 Чаёк, настроил чатхак? 05:31 <Кистрел Дикин> скорпион тэйлс энд цайборг блюз 05:31 <Кистрел Дикин> пропхет оф дум, зэй спреад бэд ньюс 05:27 <Тарракот> Извинити,мая отходилЪ) 05:27 Привет, Тарракот) 05:27 привет, Сетч!) 05:27 шыстирёнка %) 05:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Хууди парднер, трай мориарти. Бэст дринкс он зэ кэпитал вэйстлэнд! 05:30 <Кистрел Дикин> хауди * 05:30 <Тарракот> О_о 05:31 Чаёк, настроил чатхак? 05:31 <Кистрел Дикин> скорпион тэйлс энд цайборг блюз 05:31 <Кистрел Дикин> пропхет оф дум, зэй спреад бэд ньюс 05:34 <Кистрел Дикин> http://youtu.be/NO0xQD0e2_4 05:37 <Кистрел Дикин> т-е сиё http://youtu.be/BZtU2U4rLFA 05:45 <Кистрел Дикин> вообще на профильной странице шестерёнки показано как чатхак прикрутить. globaj.js на центральной вики в помощь. Заход только через кнопку. А кому хочется не только через кнопку, надо создать юзерскрипт (подобный моему) для плагина браузера GreaseMonkey / TamperMonkey 05:50 я всегда захожу через кнопку.) 05:50 правда иногда скрипты чатхака и цитировалки не сразу прогружается, приходится перезаходить 05:50 <Тарракот> Один я по старинке? ::D 05:51 как по старинке? 05:51 через нав.меню?) 05:51 <Тарракот> Без всяких примочек ::D 05:51 привет, Dr.Devil :o/ )) 05:51 Паш, а чего ты чатхак не хочешь?) 05:52 <Тарракот> А смысл..? 05:52 <Тарракот> Здарова, Персон) 05:53 смысл - ты модератор ) 05:53 Привет всем 05:53 вдруг тебя будут звать в чат, а ты не услышишь) 05:53 <Тарракот> Я так и так почти все время гляжу в чат.. 05:53 ну мало ли 05:53 отвлечешься, займёшься своими делами 05:55 <Тарракот> Может быть.. 05:55 Привет всем) 05:55 <Тарракот> Привет) 05:57 <Кистрел Дикин> http://yadi.sk/d/LnXbMjoKHc9L4 05:58 <Тарракот> Что это? О_о 05:59 <Кистрел Дикин> Скриншот. - Кэп. 06:00 Бот каждое сообщение записывает отдельной правкой, что ли? 0_о Зачем так?) 06:00 Привет, Khajiit Do'kesha 06:00 <Чай Липтон> Ну да 06:01 <Чай Липтон> К боту во вклад не глядел чтоль? 06:01 Вааайлд! ::)) 06:01 привет :o/ 06:01 Привет, Докеша :o/ 06:01 <Тарракот> Привет, Олег) 06:01 <Кистрел Дикин> он дописывает обновы 06:01 Мурмур ::)) 06:01 <Чай Липтон> *зачерк.* а это уже смищно *зачерк.* 06:01 <Кистрел Дикин> по временному интервалу 06:01 Можно настроить на сохранение сообщений и записи минут через 20 06:02 Кажется, тот чатлоггер, который ты используешь, как раз по временному интервалу пишет сообщения. 06:02 <Чай Липтон> Сетбаррет? 06:02 Просто поставить интервал больше 06:02 <Кистрел Дикин> на то он и бот, что спамит правками 06:02 <Чай Липтон> Здесь есть облофаги, ы? 06:03 <Кистрел Дикин> хотя это надоб настроить 06:03 <Кистрел Дикин> где-то есть 06:03 IMHO, хороший бот не просто спамит правками, а делает ровно столько, сколько нужно. В случае чатлоггера можно увеличить интервалы. 06:03 Дай ссылку на его JS 06:04 <Тарракот> Одни программеры ::D 06:04 Чай Липтон: "Здесь есть облофаги, ы?" в этом чате - вряд ли 06:04 <Чай Липтон> А це не спам, це норма 06:05 <Чай Липтон> "Спамит правками" 06:05 <Чай Липтон> здарова 06:05 <Тарракот> Привет, Идель 06:05 Приветы. 06:05 Привет, Фиделькаа 06:05 :o/ 06:05 Давно я сюда не заходил... 06:05 Привет) 06:05 Давно..) 06:06 <Чай Липтон> Фидель сиа Куатараелл - правитель кубыьво времена Кубанского кризиса 06:06 А, так бот уже другой логгер использует. 06:07 <Чай Липтон> Идель, в обле в Корроле много квестов проходил? 06:07 <Кистрел Дикин> Участник:SethBarrettB./wikia.js - на dev.wiki сейчас найду 06:07 Я найду)) 06:07 Спасибо 06:07 Какие там есть, те и проходил. Я уже не помню. 06:07 <Чай Липтон> Блин 06:08 <Кистрел Дикин> var logInterval = 06:08 <Кистрел Дикин> сейчас сделаю 06:09 Перед импортом ::) 06:10 <Кистрел Дикин> но 10 февраля я пользовал другой скрипт, а этот вроде раз в час сбрасывает 06:13 <Кистрел Дикин> The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2014?action=history 06:15 <Кистрел Дикин> не... всё хуже, счёт на минуты идёт :-( 06:15 :%) 06:15 <Тарракот> Чу с глазами? ::D 06:16 Кистрел Дикин: "не... всё хуже, счёт на минуты идёт :-(" Поставь минут на 20. Мой старый чатлоггер с таким интервалом писал 06:16 <Кистрел Дикин> http://korniux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Satch_Portrait.gif 06:17 <Кистрел Дикин> ок, сейчас. 06:18 Тарракот : "Чу с глазами? " после истории лога )) 06:18 Бот набивает правки!! 06:19 <Тарракот> На кол! 06:19 ::D 06:19 <Тарракот> И на Кукан 06:20 xD 06:20 Тарракот, зря ты так. Я занимаюсь защитой прав ботов ::) 06:20 И у кого-то серьёзные проблемы :;) 06:20 <Тарракот> У них есть права?))) 06:20 lf) 06:20 У них есть права бота) 06:20 да* 06:20 права бота ) 06:20 эй! 06:20 ::P 06:20 ::P 06:21 <Тарракот> Где можно ознакомиться? 06:22 Wildream : "Это неоплачиваемый труд." какой именно? 06:22 <Чай Липтон> Набивалово 06:23 <Чай Липтон> Боты ачивы за него не получают) 06:23 Plizirim : " Wildream : "Это неоплачиваемый труд." какой именно?" Любой) 06:23 <Тарракот> Хахах)) 06:23 Ни значков, ни морального удовлетворения (боты не знают, что такое удовлетворение)) 06:23 <Тарракот> Кстати, Плиззи, когда я получу фунт презрения? 06:23 <Чай Липтон> А набивалово в особенности) 06:23 <Кистрел Дикин> поддержание бота в онлайне, и автоматическое поднятие при дисконнекте ... 06:24 Тарракот : "Кстати, Плиззи, когда я получу фунт презрения?" от кого? О_о 06:24 от меня не дождёшься ::P 06:24 <Тарракот> А от ботозащитникаФ?)) 06:25 <Чай Липтон> Тарракот желает лишить ботов прав) 06:25 а, это у них спроси ) 06:25 <Кистрел Дикин> Не, это в отделе кадров "Какой оклад" 06:25 <Тарракот> Плиззи, давай отберем у ботов права... 06:25 неееет 06:25 <Тарракот> Почему? 06:25 зачем? 06:25 <Чай Липтон> Я пророк 06:25 <Тарракот> Фунт презрения получим-с.. 06:26 Тарракот : "Плиззи, давай отберем у ботов права..." You can't do it. 06:26 мне не надо, мне хватает, спасибо -_- 06:26 <Чай Липтон> Да я хренова Ванга 06:26 Чай 06:26 :bita: 06:26 <Чай Липтон> Да? 06:26 <Тарракот> Тсс 06:26 Plizirim : "мне не надо, мне хватает, спасибо -_-" * и тут Вайлд вставляет свою любимую фразу, которую в общем чате писать нельзя * 06:26 <Чай Липтон> А где что не так? 06:26 Тс-с-с-с-с 06:27 <Кистрел Дикин> http://korniux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Satch_Portrait.gif - добавьте здесь этот смайл 06:27 кокой? 06:27 с битой?) 06:27 <Кистрел Дикин> с рыбячкой 06:27 это бита ::D 06:28 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 06:28 Всем доброго 06:28 <Тарракот> Привет, Кагренак 06:28 Кагр!!! 06:28 привет )) 06:28 :vivec: 06:29 Привет, Кагр ::) 06:29 :ur: 06:29 <Кистрел Дикин> http://korniux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Satch_Portrait.gif 06:29 А чего это вы в чатике сидите? 06:29 Так случается) 06:29 <Тарракот> Он средний палец показывает? О_О О_О О_О 06:29 <Чай Липтон> Бурная ночь без нездоровых ассоциаций. 06:30 Сейчас не ночь. 06:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Вы так говорите, как-будто это что-то плохое! 06:30 <Тарракот> Этот смайл О_о 06:30 (ну по крайней мере не здесь) 06:30 <Чай Липтон> 21:30 06:30 22:30 06:30 <Тарракот> 32 30 06:30 Уже ночь) 06:30 <Тарракот> *23 30)) 06:30 20:30 ::P 06:30 22:30 06:31 <Тарракот> У меня позже всех)))) 06:31 <Чай Липтон> Я в Хохляндии застрял, у нас 21 06:31 <Кистрел Дикин> у меня 4 часов... и все показывают разное время... надо что-то в своей жизни менять. 06:31 Ага 32 часа 06:31 что то новое) Ты на какой планете живешь? 06:31 <Тарракот> 23)Темно..Ноут под углом( 06:31 Кистрел Дикин: "у меня 4 часов... и все показывают разное время... надо что-то в своей жизни менять." У меня часы периодически приходится переводить на час-два туда-сюда 06:31 Привет, Кагренак) 06:32 Аве) 06:32 <Чай Липтон> Козинак =) 06:32 Смотрю работаешь не покладая рук 06:32 Сетч, http://korniux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sm_Bita.gif 06:32 <Тарракот> Всем сладких снофф 06:32 <Чай Липтон> Идель ест вафли и бисквит, но не теряет аппетит. 06:33 спокойной ночи, Тарракот )) 06:33 :o/ 06:33 :o/ 06:33 <Кистрел Дикин> http://korniux.wikia.com/wiki/File:CodingDrunk.png 06:33 Спокойной ночи) 06:33 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 06:33 Передавай привет Вермине 06:33 <Тарракот> Мне кошмары не снятся О_о Как передам то) 06:34 Тогда не передавай)) 06:34 <Чай Липтон> ОТ КАВО привет Вермине? 06:34 <Тарракот> Вермина - ночные кашмарики.. )) Все, нету меня 06:34 <Кистрел Дикин> алкоголизм ведёт к бессоннице, а снотворные - к кошмарам. 06:34 <Чай Липтон> Неьвыспался - пьян. 06:34 так что - мешайте их 06:34 <Кистрел Дикин> нененененен 06:35 думаешь не надо? 06:35 <Чай Липтон> Два часа бодрствования = стакан пивка 06:35 <Кистрел Дикин> лучше вообще не пить 06:35 ::! 06:35 <Чай Липтон> Недосыпание = алкогольная зависимость 06:36 Хватит об алкогольном недосыпании 06:36 Не лучшая тема для бесед)) 06:36 :B) 06:36 Почему?? 06:37 (это риторический вопрос) 06:37 <Кистрел Дикин> мой каждый день кристально ясен 06:37 Ой-вей, как неожиданно, однако. 06:37 <Чай Липтон> (Аплодисменты) 06:37 А я уже начал было распинаться про вред от алкоголизма и студенческого образа жизни) 06:37 Привет, Фоб 06:38 <Чай Липтон> Я Роман, мнеь15 лет. я алкоголик. 06:38 <Чай Липтон> Недосыпающий 06:38 Шалом, Вайлд. 06:38 Скумазависимость - вот это тема. 06:39 Чай Липтон: "Я Роман, мнеь15 лет. я алкоголик." Викия - не реабилитационный центр. Обратись к профессионалам. 06:39 Сахарку не желаете? 06:39 Блудовство - вот это действительно тема. 06:39 Kagrenak: "Скумазависимость - вот это тема." Да уж, мы тут подсели... на лунный сахар XD 06:39 <Кистрел Дикин> MiracleOfSound - Nord Mead 06:39 <Чай Липтон> Вайлд, чёрный юмор 06:39 Он самый. 06:40 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCHq0m67lq8 06:40 <Чай Липтон> Слушал, смотрел. 06:40 <Чай Липтон> Так се песенка 06:41 Могу попытаться кое-что скинуть. 06:41 Кагр, а как в Online отключать подсветку противников красным светом? 06:41 Это вроде, как клип. Но, трейлер к игре. 06:41 http://comicmastersonline.com/shop/images/GL%20FIFTYSIX.jpg 06:41 привет, Шео :o/ 06:41 Вот это я хз. 06:42 Шалом, Зирим-ка. 06:42 Кстати, шалом, Идель. 06:42 Шалом. 06:42 Печально( 06:43 <Чай Липтон> Труъ рузге сможет отключить. 06:43 Если бы я знал, Хадхул сейчас не был бы с красной обводкой. 06:45 <Чай Липтон> Объект: Агросерп. 06:45 <Чай Липтон> Субъект: Чай 06:45 <Чай Липтон> Задача: уничтожить психику объекта 06:46 <Чай Липтон> Статус: выполнена 06:46 <Чай Липтон> Бай. 06:46 Kagrenak: "Если бы я знал, Хадхул сейчас не был бы с красной обводкой." Немного нагугленной инфы по теме 06:46 Its not the red glow, its an aura that surrounds the player when you have this power on your bar and only when you have it on your bar. Each and every target lights up - players, keep guards, other enemies etc. 06:47 Или кроме этой ауры есть дополнительная подсветка? 06:48 бай-бай :o/ 06:48 Пока. 06:48 Ещё гугл говорит, что эту подсветку можно выключить где-то в настройках. 06:49 Сам я ESO в глаза не видел, но иногда это не мешает помочь исправить проблему ::) Поищу ещё 06:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taQ3Rjm7k-U 06:49 Надеюсь, это посмотрит кто-нибудь. 06:49 Подсветка вот такая Файл:Хадхул Огненный король.png 06:50 В настройках точно нет опции для её отключения? 06:50 Я без понятия вообще. 06:51 Для начала - я их не изучал. 06:52 <Кистрел Дикин> это шейдер... а значит можно перепилить d3d9.dll или в драйвере покопаться 06:52 Или всё же изучить настройки) 06:52 Там должно быть что-то вроде "Disable enemy glow" 06:53 Идель вряд ли в dll полезет что-то менять)) 06:53 И в драйверы тем более 06:53 Нет, никто? Ну, ладно. 06:54 Я глянул одним глазом начало 06:56 Только начало... 06:53 Нет, никто? Ну, ладно. 06:54 Я глянул одним глазом начало 06:56 Только начало... 07:02 Мм.. как я люблю глюки! 07:02 ____ 07:02 И все куда то пропали. 07:02 Я тут) 07:03 А я уж было решил, что пора говорить "Слава Ситису!" 07:03 Хотя к Дагону! СЛАВА СИТИСУ! 07:04 Ну, не всех моё присутствие радует ( 07:04 ? 07:04 Забей) 07:04 За Лорда Догона! 07:04 (тост) 07:05 SethBarrettB, поддерживаю. 07:05 Кагренак, классная статья о маормерах) 07:05 Да это так. Обобщение. 07:06 Idel sea Qatarhael: "Кагренак, классная статья о маормерах)" поддерживаю) 07:06 Вот у тебя реально хорошо получается. Особенно про Вокс порадовала. 07:06 А ты с аргонианами и Хист не работаешь? 07:06 о, эт точно )) 07:06 Вокс... Я её убить не могу, но статья неплохая получилась, да. 07:07 Ещё бы о Маулборне доделать. 07:07 Хист? 07:07 Там все построено на личной трагедии Урили Вокс. 07:07 Хист 07:08 Личной трагедии? Они решили нае..ать Альму. 07:08 Это делать не надо! 07:08 Сори за мат. 07:08 Кагр :bita: 07:08 Ну, тем не менее для неё это трагедия. 07:08 Это может сделать только Нереварин. 07:09 А Боэтия воспользовалась удачно) 07:09 Мао р'меры - кетайцы. 07:10 Это да. Принц-политикан - что еще ей нужно от жизни? 07:10 В конце концов свой профит Боэта получил. 07:10 ____ 07:10 Кстати о птичках... Хистах 07:11 Я же статью создавал. 07:12 И перелопачивал до сегодняшнего вида. 07:13 А дополнить ещё ничем нельзя? 07:14 Да вроде уж все что можно выжал 07:14 Но это до Онлайн. Может что то новое и добавилось. 07:15 По Онлайну там многое можно добавить и в статью Хист и в статью Аргонианин 07:17 Ну например? 07:18 Так то все практически есть. 07:18 Разве что не раскрыт цикл жизни ящерок и участие в них пеньков. 07:19 А это важная информация. 07:19 Да и нет упоминаний о обычаях и древней архитектуре, о взаимоотношениях аргониан с айлейдами. 07:19 Да я и не спорю. 07:28 Там когда с ним болтаешь, он упоминает грипп. А начинаешь спрашивать про нее - он агрится :( Жаль 07:28 Wild afk for now 07:28 Помню такое. 07:29 Я спать. спокойной ночи) 07:29 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 07:30 :o/ Крепкого 07:30 Спокойной ночи, Идель) 07:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Бат, вэйт... вэйт фор регрет ту кам 07:33 Тоже спать пойду. 07:34 Всем крепкого :o/ И осторожно! Вермина рядом. 07:53 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E2XDMLLK7E 07:28 Wild afk for now 07:28 Помню такое. 07:29 Я спать. спокойной ночи) 07:29 <Кистрел Дикин> 0/ 07:30 :o/ Крепкого 07:30 Спокойной ночи, Идель) 07:30 <Кистрел Дикин> Бат, вэйт... вэйт фор регрет ту кам 07:33 Тоже спать пойду. 07:34 Всем крепкого :o/ И осторожно! Вермина рядом. 07:53 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E2XDMLLK7E 08:48 Чет я поздновато приперлась 08:49 <Кистрел Дикин> Превед 08:53 я вернулся 08:56 <Кистрел Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAmrUEe3UHc 10:47 <Кистрел Дикин> и ч0тк0сть 0-сознанийа лишь в том, в каких цветах себя окрасим, медведь, корова, пулемёт. 10:47 <Кистрел Дикин> и ч0тк0сть 0-сознанийа лишь в том, в каких цветах себя окрасим, медведь, корова, пулемёт. 2014 10 14